Real and True
by ChuanFromSocko
Summary: Two boys with similar pasts meet and fall in love; a deep, romantic love that can be compared to the love of two doves. The loss of their mothers, and their fathers their only support. Naruto has a deep love of ballet and dance; Sasuke, a schizophrenic, who's reality is altered. They find solace and love in one another but many problems arise with their unique situation.


Hey guys! I wrote the first chapter to this story a year ago and I haven't wrote anymore since then but after rereading the first chapter I wrote, I didn't like it and I wanted to rewrite it so this is the first chapter, rewritten. I have changed some things about the story as well so I hope y'all like this better! Sorry for such the long wait but thank you to those who read and liked it!

* * *

 _Naruto is running, breathlessly and desperately running towards the sirens and blinking red and blue lights._

 _The closer he gets, the faster he forces his tired and aching legs. Adrenaline running through his veins, his lungs aching for a break._

 _His sides hurt from all his running, but he can't stop, he needs to hurry, and he needs to get there._

 _He needs to make sure._

 _Make sure that his lover isn't dead._

 _Luckily, the tough training he received is helping him get there, to get to his lover faster._

 _What if he is dead when he gets there?_

 _What if he doesn't get a chance to talk to him?_

 _With thoughts like that in mind, Naruto runs, almost stumbling over his feet from his desperate attempt to reach the light of his life._

Naruto stares at himself in the mirror, the dark circles under his eyes almost permanent now. Nightmares flood his sleep often, memories inflict themselves on him almost constantly.

Even at 73, he still can't move beyond his own past.

But despite that, he keeps pushing forward because what else can he do?

But what even kind of life is it?

Naruto washes the sweat from his face before walking down the stairs to the kitchen, he mindlessly kisses his wife's head as he passes her, his eyes solely on his coffee.

Naruto's wife, Hinata, looks at him worriedly.

"Bad dreams again?"

"Yeah." Naruto takes a sip of his coffee after he replies, not looking towards his wife.

"Dear?"

"Yeah?" He says tiredly.

"Don't forget our grandkids and kids are gonna stay with us for a little bit." Hinata continues cooking brownies as she talks.

"Okay."

She looks at his back without saying a word.

Naruto walks to his office, well it's not quite an office, it's basically a solace room. A room where he can sit and be alone.

He has a chair and a desk and some books, it's just his own little cave.

Naruto slowly makes his way to his solace room with his cup of coffee, lost in his nightmares and memories like normal.

Some days he is fine and can go the whole day without those memories and thoughts but today is pretty bad, and on days like this, all he wants is to indulge in his own depression and sit in his chair in his room.

He should feel bad for his wife, while he sits in here thinking about his first love, his wife is out there cooking for their grandkids.

How does she put up with this?

She knew though from the start that he was depressed and what he was depressed about all them years ago, but maybe she thought he would change. Maybe she thought he'd get over his first love and love her more, even though he told her that would never happen.

But they dated and then married.

Naruto knew and Hinata knew that he would never love her the way he loves his first love, but she wanted to settle down with him, and he wanted an attempt at a normal life.

Naruto settles down in his chair and takes another sip of his coffee.

The memories coming back to life once again in his mind.

 _Naruto runs up to area he was searching for, blue and red lights flashing from several cop cars and ambulances._

 _People were everywhere, creating a huge, curious crowd around the police tape._

 _And an even bigger crowd in the police tape; dead bodies, people barely alive and many police officers and paramedics._

 _Naruto looks around frantically, trying to find a way in, but there are so many police officers guarding the way in._

 _So he just tries to run past the tape at full speed._

 _He gets close, a few cops notice him but Naruto jumps over the tape, only to fail and be caught by several police officers there._

 _They hold him down, while Naruto screams and kicks._

 _"Please! I have to get by! Someone really important to me could be dying or dead!" Naruto is sobbing now, still fighting the police._

 _Because of Naruto's strength, it takes all the cops have to hold him down._

 _"Sorry kid, I can't let ya through. We have a lot to do." The cop holding his arms behind his back replies._

 _"Please.. If he is dying, I won't get a chance to say goodbye." The slams his head into the asphalt and then sobs._

 _Naruto looks up when he hears a familiar voice and just a little ways a way, he sees Fugaku._

 _"Fugaku! Oi!" Naruto hollers, hope evident on his face._

 _Fugaku looks up, his face incredibly tense, he looks down and speaks to someone on the ground before he gets up and walks over to Naruto._

 _Fugaku looks at the police officers and tells them 'it's okay.'_

 _Naruto feels the pressure release him, and he quickly jumps up._

 _"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto worriedly asks._

 _"He is over here. But I must warn you, he looks pretty bad. He has been shot several times."_

 _Naruto's face goes pale, the blood draining from his head, his heart stops before speeding up, his palms begin to sweat even harder, and his legs feel weak._

 _"Is...is he gonna be okay?"_

 _No amount of training prepared him for this._

 _Fugaku looks down, "They aren't hopeful."_

Naruto jumps when he hears a knock on his door.

"Honey? The kids are here."

Naruto gulps down the rest of his coffee and then stands up to go greet his kids and grandkids.

"Granny! Papa!" Menma and Mona both come running from the car.

Hinata opens her arms and crouches low to the ground and gives her grandkids a big bear hug.

Naruto watches with a small smile from his spot on the porch.

Boruto approaches with his wife, greeting his parents.

"The kids have been begging to come see you guys for a while now." Boruto chuckles.

"What took you so long? You should visit your parents more often." Hinata scolds but with a smile on her face.

She is so excited to see her family as mother and grandmother usually is.

"Yeah yeah, I'm sorry, mum." Boruto smiles and gives her a big hug.

"Hello Hinata, Naruto." Boruto's wife, Hanamaki, says with a head bow and a smile.

"Hi, honey. How are you?" Hinata gives her a hug.

"I'm doing good, thanks. How about you?" Hanamaki smiles.

"I'm good, sweetie." Hinata gives a pleasant smile in return.

Boruto grabs their suitcases and walks up to the porch and gives Naruto a sour look.

"Dad." His voice tense as he greets his father.

"Hey Boruto." Naruto sighs.

Hinata and Hanamaki watch the transaction with sadness and disappointment.

Boruto has been angry at his father for a long time; Naruto spent most of his time alone in his solace room, leaving Boruto and his mother alone, and when Naruto came out of his room, he was always so lost in thought that he ignored his family for the most part.

Boruto asked Hinata once what his father was thinking about all the time, and he'll never forget the terribly sad look Hinata gave him.

"Someone from the past." She said.

Boruto was angry from then on, how can he think about someone else when he has a family here in front of him.

Boruto never told him or talked to Naruto about anything, he just grew up being angry at his father.

He walks inside the house and puts his and his wife's stuff on the bed in the guest room they'll be using while the kids use his old room.

He sighs, being here will be stressful, if only he could visit his mother and _not_ his father.

He stares at the bed, his fists clenched.

He doesn't want to spend his days here watching his dad lost in his past again, that's why he barely even visits.

But he wants to see his mother, so he'll have to put up with it.

Everyone was sitting at the dinner table, everyone except Naruto, of course, while Hinata and Hanamaki prepare dinner.

Boruto stares at the seat his father should be sitting in, the seat his father should be smiling and laughing with his family in instead of locked up in his prison room.

Boruto's anger increasing more and more with each thought.

Every thought on what it _should_ be and what it _isn't_.

Every sad face his mother has made because of his dad.

Every single thought only increases his anger.

 _Naruto quickly follows Fugaku to where Sasuke lies on the ground in a pool of his own blood._

 _Naruto is in shock, 'not hopeful'?_

 _So, Sasuke will die?_

 _Naruto's stomach drops at the thought, tears threatening to spill over, but he can't let Sasuke see that, he needs support and encouragement, not tears and thoughts of death._

 _"Hey there, love." Sasuke looks up to Naruto with a loving smile._

 _A smile only given to one you completely and utterly love._

 _Naruto tries to hold back his tears but a few slip past before he hurriedly wipes them away._

 _"Hey, Sasu." Naruto kneels down and grabs the hand Sasuke extended to him._

 _A hand covered in blood._

 _Naruto doesn't hesitate as he grabs the hand, blood squishing between them._

 _"I'm glad you're here, but I hate that you have to see this though." Sasuke smiles._

 _"No, wherever you are, no matter what has happened, I'll always be there, I'll always find you." Naruto can't help the tears now._

 _Sasuke gives a proud smile, "I'm so happy you love me so much."_

 _"You know it. I love you so very much, Sasuke. So so much. You gotta get better, so I can continue showing you."_

 _Sasuke's smile turns sad, "Yeah, I'll have to make it up to you when I get better. I was trying to be good but things turned bad."_

 _Tears fall from Sasuke's eyes._

 _Fresh tears fall from Naruto's._

 _"You are good, you are so good. Don't even think you ain't and yeah, you totally have to make it up to me. I won't let you off easy."_

 _Sasuke chuckles, "I would hope not."_

A knock on the door startles Naruto once again.

"Honey, dinner's ready." Hinata doesn't wait for a reply as she walks back down the stairs.

Naruto grunts as he stands up, slowly shuffling his way down the stairs, to his family.

 _"Don't forget me alright?" Sasuke gives Naruto a worried look._

 _"What do you mean?" Naruto gives him a hard look._

 _"When I die, don't forget me. Keep me alive in your heart alright but don't feel sad over it." Sasuke slowly gets out his reply._

 _Naruto grimaces and looks away, "Don't talk like that."_

 _Sasuke smiles before giving in to his coughing fit, some blood coming up with it._

 _When Sasuke finishes, Naruto reaches up and wipes the blood from the side of his mouth._

 _Sasuke smiles, "Thanks...and Naruto, just humor me a bit, would you?"_

 _Naruto hesitates, tears rolling down his face and down his neck before he nods, one of his hands clenched tight together on his thigh._

 _"I want you to live a great life, I want you to get married and have kids and become a happy old man. I wish I could be there with you.." He closes his eyes, his eyebrows furrowed as tears continue freely to roll down his face._

 _"You know what, forget what I said earlier. Forget me... Forget me and live. Be happy. I've caused you lots of trouble and even now, I'm making you cry. I'm sorry, love. I wish I could spend forever with you."_

 _Naruto starts sobbing._

 _"I could never forget you! How can I be happy without you? If you wanna apologize, live and wait till we're old men to do it!"_

 _Naruto can't see through his tears as he sobs, Sasuke's face nothing but a blur._

 _Sasuke squeezes Naruto's hand, "I'll try."_

 _"No, you will live." Naruto wipes his tears, now able to see Sasuke's face again._

 _"I love you, you know." Sasuke replies._

 _"Me too, I love you." Naruto looks at him lovingly._

 _Fugaku watch the two boys with a sad smile, his own tears coming down from his eyes._

 _The paramedics work on Sasuke throughout the whole transaction, wanting to desperately save this young boy's life._

 _"Naruto, will you kiss me on last time?"_

"Naruto?" Hinata gently touches his arm.

Naruto comes back to reality and looks around to see two pairs of worried eyes, two pairs of curious eyes and one pair of angry eyes.

Naruto looks down at his uneaten food, and realizes he got lost in his memories again.

Boruto clicks his tongue, "What's wrong with you, old man?"

Naruto looks up.

"If you wanna think about someone else, at least have the decency to not do it in front of mum!"

"Boruto. Calm down." Hinata shushes him, rubbing his hand on the table.

"No. Why don't you just leave then? Why stay here if you don't even care about your family? No one even wants you here anymore! You ain't a dad and you ain't a husband!"

Boruto stands up, his anger getting the better of him.

Naruto just watches, what can he say?

"Why don't you leave? Leave mum, so she can finally be happy, leave, so I don't have to see your sorry face anymore!"

"Boruto!" Hinata warns, "That's enough."

Boruto looks at his mother and then calms himself down.

He looks at his father before clicking his tongue, crossing his arms as he sits back down.

Naruto doesn't speak as he stands up, the chair squealing under the pressure before he turns and walks up to his room, to his prison.

Everyone watches him go without saying anything at all.

He sits down in his chair and sighs.

It's not that he doesn't care, it's just he cares too much about someone else.

About someone who is dead.

 _"This won't be the last time. I'll kiss you everyday until we both die as old men."_

 _And then he leans forward, their lips connect, and the sparks still fly, even during such a grueling situation._

 _Sasuke moves his hand up to Naruto's hair, pulling on it slightly as they melt into their heated kiss._

 _Into their possibly last kiss forever._

 _Tears escape both of their eyes with such knowledge._

 _Then they pull each other harder against the other, devouring the others mouth, their fingers holding on hard enough to leave bruises._

 _Sasuke opens his mouth and Naruto takes no time in sliding his tongue in there to deepen their kiss._

 _Sasuke makes small moans, not caring who is there or who is watching, because he has all he needs right here, and he is kissing him back._

 _Naruto strokes Sasuke's face, kissing him over and over, breathing each other in._

 _"Naruto. I'll really miss you."_

 _"Don't say such things, moron."_

 _Sasuke chuckles and then gasps when he feels pain from his wound, blood gushing out harder._

 _"Sasuke? You okay?" Naruto asks worriedly._

 _Sasuke nods and lays back down, "Yeah, I'm okay."_

 _Naruto looks towards the worried paramedics and then back at Sasuke._

 _"How do you feel, love?" Naruto strokes his forehead._

 _"I feel better, I don't feel too much pain." Sasuke smiles._

 _"I am a little cold though."_

 _Naruto flinches._

 _"When can we get him to the hospital?" Naruto interrogates the paramedics._

 _They look at each other and then back at Naruto, "Moving him now would be too dangerous, but there isn't much we can do with wounds like these."_

 _Naruto feels anger bubble up inside of him, "So you're saying you can do nothing? That he'll die?"_

 _They both look down in shame._

 _Naruto clenches his fist._

 _"It's okay, Naruto." Sasuke tries to reassure him._

 _"No! It's not okay! They are suppose to help you, and you are suppose to live and be with me forever. Why does this have to happen?" Naruto chokes through his sobs, "I can't live without you."_

 _Sasuke reaches up and strokes Naruto's face, "You're gonna have to learn. I know you'll make it, you're tough. Please, please don't be sad, just be happy and make a great life for yourself."_

 _"Not without you." Naruto puts his hand on top of Sasuke's hand on his face._

 _"You are the toughest person I know, you will have a great life, even with me not there."_

 _Naruto squeezes his eyes shut, tears falling from his eyes, when he feels an arm wrap around his shoulders, he turns and see Fugaku beside him._

 _Naruto smiles and nods his head._

 _The paramedics look at Fugaku and motion for him, Fugaku then pats Naruto's shoulder and tells him and Sasuke that he'll be right back, and they get up and walk away._

 _Sasuke starts closing his eyes, his breath getting slower the sleepier he gets._

 _"Sasuke! Sasuke, you need to stay awake, love."_

 _"Ah, sorry, I'm just so tired."_

 _"That's okay, sweetheart, but you can't fall asleep right yet." Naruto strokes his hair._

 _"Yeah, I'll try."_

 _Naruto watches him, trying to keep him awake._

 _"Come on, love. Please try to stay awake."_

 _But Naruto receives no response._

 _"Sasuke, c'mon. Stay awake." Naruto encourages, pushing lightly on his face._

 _Naruto feels worry eating away at him._

 _"Come on, Sasuke. I'm not playing. Please." Naruto shakes him a little harder._

 _No, he isn't. He can't be...no._

 _Naruto leans down to listen to his breathing but hears nothing, the surrounding noise too loud, so he tries feeling for a heartbeat but nothing._

 _Even the blood has stopped gushing._

 _Tears escape his eyes._

 _"Hey! Someone get over here! Hurry!"_

 _Naruto tries resuscitating him, "No no no, you can't be dead. Live! Live, Sasuke!"_

 _The paramedics, along with Fugaku run over._

 _They check Sasuke and look him over, all while Naruto tries keeping him alive._

 _They look at Fugaku and shakes their heads._

 _Naruto tries and tries again, "C'mon Sasuke, don't die on me! I can't live without you! Sasuke!"_

 _All the while, Sasuke doesn't move or take another breath._

 _"Sasuke.." Naruto sobs, his arms aching from resuscitating._

 _Naruto feels a hand on his shoulder, "Naruto."_

 _Naruto doesn't stop._

 _"Naruto..he's gone." Fugaku rubs up and down Naruto's back._

 _"But!"_

 _"Please, Naruto."_

 _Naruto stops at the desperate plea and turns to look._

 _Fugaku wears an agonized look, tears rolling down both cheeks, sobs breaking forth from his throat._

 _Naruto lost a lover and a friend, while Fugaku lost his son._

 _Naruto begins sobbing, Fugaku brings him into his arms, and they sob together, the light in both of their lives snuffed out._

When Naruto comes back to reality, he finds his face and shirt soaked with salty tears.

His memories having taken over again, leaving him a wreck.

Naruto sighs and leans back in his chair, wondering why his life is like this and why he had to live this long anyway.

Naruto grabs the frame right next to him, a picture of him and Sasuke in Sasuke's room when they were still in school.

They have their arms wrapped around each other because they were wrestling on the bed, their bodies up against the other while Fugaku sneakily took the picture.

"Sasuke. I'm sorry, but there was no way I could forget you, love." Naruto strokes the picture next to Sasuke's smiling face.

"I know you wanted me to be happy, even though you wouldn't be here, but I can't. I told you I can't live without you and while I _do_ exist here on this earth, I'm not living."

He sets the picture down and stares at the ceiling, he thinks about what Boruto said and how true his words are.

What kind of father and husband is he?

But how can he be a good father and husband with the love of his life dead?

Is it even worth trying?

Naruto gets up and looks around at the other pictures in his room, most are of Sasuke, but he has some of his other family.

He sees Boruto as a kid, smiling and laughing, he sees pictures of his whole family together, but he has none of him _with_ his family.

Has he really ignored his family _that_ much?

Naruto cries for the life he abandoned.

He cries for the family he lost in the past.

And he cries for the family he is losing right now.

* * *

What did you think? The first version wasn't as angsty and I want angst so that's why I needed to rewrite. I hope y'all like this one and I'll try and update more often now! Thank you to those who read and to those who review!


End file.
